


Love From the Very Beginning

by Soccer1118Krashlyn



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccer1118Krashlyn/pseuds/Soccer1118Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought they were just friends... Until things started to heat up.. what happens when they tell each other how they feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The "Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> Does have like 4 swear word, but this is my first chapter. Tell me how you like it. If you wan't I will keep Writing. But please only positive comments. Enjoy!!

"Hey girl" Ali said. She had just walked in the locker room. Her and Ashlyn where the only two left other than the coach's. Ali walks over to her locker, which is right next to Ashlyn's.

"Hey..." You could hear the sadness in Ashley's Voice. Ashlyn has been looking forward to this moment, being alone, but she was to afraid. It took Ali a second to realize it but she knew why Ashlyn was sad.

"Is there something wrong?" as soon as she said it she regretted it because she knew why but she knew she was ready to tell Ashlyn how she felt. She knew Ashlyn was ready and so was she so what could be the problem?

"Yeah..." She was cut off by their head coach Jill 

"Oh Hey girls! I just came to close up but I guess you guys could? She asked 

"Yeah, I can do that." Ali said quickly so she could get Jill out of the locker room. Jill left without truing around because she knew something was wrong with the two best friends. 

"So back to my question.. are you okay? Ali said again 

"Yeah... I think at least. I had planned on doing something that I've been waiting to do but, I chickened out!" Ash said to her best friend hesitantly. Ali knew what she meant. It hurt her so much that she just couldn't tell Ashlyn her feelings right then in that very moment. She had to catch her self beofer she started to cry her eye's out. "So...." she decided to say. 

"So.... what?" Ash replied knowing what she was getting her self into.

"I was wondering. Would you like to go on a date with me?" Ali asked with wonder.

"Um..... Sure why not." Ash could feel her heart pumping fast, she felt something that she has only felt with Ali, but she was to afraid to tell her the truth. Ali felt the same way her heart was racing, she was afraid that Ashlyn would say no. She just wanted to kiss her right there Ali knew it was a risky move but she wen't with it. Ali had planned this all in her head the day before. She was going to take Ashlyn out and tell her how she felt.

"Okay!" Ali said surprised "I'll pick you up around 5 our you can just come over when your ready. Whatever works for me!"

"Sounds good. I'll probably just come over because we all know how long you take to get ready for everything!" She said that with a small grin on her face, hoping Ali would laugh. 

"Hey, i'm not that bad!" Ali playfully slapped her on the arm 

"You sure about that?" Ash was just playing with her now, She was just taking advantage of the perfect time to make fun of her best friend.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.. watch it Harris or I'll cancel our date!" Ali said that with a stern voice 

"Hey.. no need to cancel I will quit!" Ash threw her hands up in the air surrendering to Ali. She had done this many time as a joke but this time she meant every word she said. 

"Okay.. see you at my house around 5? Ali knew what the answer would be but she still decided to ask 

"Yep!"

.............................

Time had past and now it was 4 pm. Ali was pulling out every outfit that she thought would look amazing but not to sexy. She couldn't decide between a nice blue and with dress that was almost skin tight or a red Silky dress.

Ash on the other hand was ready by 4. She was wearing a nice light blue button up shirt with a blue blazer over it. She wore her luck striped socks, covered by navy blue pants, with her brown leather shoes. She was pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the front door. Ashlyn knew it was a 15 minute drive but she was so pumped to tell Ali how she felt she couldn't sit down. She was running through scenario's of how she was going to tell Ali. Little did she know Ali Had different plans. 

.............................

It was exactly 5 pm when Ahshlyn arrived at Ali apartment. Ali heard the car door shut out side of her window. She looked, it was Ashlyn. 

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Ali said aloud along with thinking Ashlyn was right about me taking forever to get ready. She laughed Ali heard a knock at the door. She ran to the door opened it.

"Hey come in, make yourself comfortable." Ali said as fast as she could and ran back to her room. Ashlyn sat there for a minute thinking to herself, I was right. 

"Hey Ali. Do you have any water in the fridge." She had managed to make her way to the kitchen where she had so many memories with Ali. 

"Yeah. Their in the door. Don't take the one that say's KK on it tho. That is for Kyle when he gets here tonight." Ali yelled to her from her bed room. She was pacing trying to figure out what to wear. She had all her makeup on but no clothes other than sweats. 

"Okay..." Ali could here the voice but it sounded closer than the kitchen. She was right. Ashlyn had just walked through the door of her bedroom. 

"Wow.. You have made a mess looking for clothes, who would have guessed." Ash said laughing at herself 

"Shut up. I don't know what to wear, and you look nice. Back to the point, what should I wear.?" Ash pointed to the blue and white dress because it was her favorite and it matched her outfit too. 

"Thank you!" Ali wen't and gave Ash a hug. She released and ran to the bathroom, but left the door open. Her heart was racing. The feeling she felt has never happened from a hug like that. She slipped off her sweat shirt and pants. Pulled up her dress and walked back out. 

"Can you zip me please" she asked Ashlyn. This is something she has done a million time but this time was different. it meant something 

"Your all set." 

"Thanks!" The two left without a word. She was too focused on the feeling to even notice she was already at her car. So she decided she would tell Ashlyn where they were going. 

"Just to let you know I have reservation's for 6." The clock read 5:30. It would only take the 20 minutes to get there so they would have to wait. 

.......................... 

"Okay." Ali got Ashlyn's attention. She was going to make a big move, Ali was about to tell Ashlyn how she felt Ashlyn was afraid. She thought she was going to be told that Ali doesn't feel the same way. She thought wrong. 

"Ashlyn.... I've been waiting almost 4 months to tell you this. I've been scared to tell you this...... Okay...... Ashlyn, I'm in love with you. I've always have...." Ali Stopped herself. She wanted to see Ashlyn's reaction. Ali was waiting to hear from her but she hear nothing. Ashlyn was off in La La land think about the big bomb that was just dropped on her. She finally felt like she could tell Ali how she felt. 

".... Ali....." 

"I'm sorry. i shouldn't have said anything." Ali started to get red eye's and feel like she messed up.

"No...No... Ali don't take this the wrong way. I was just going to tell you the same thing. I....LOVE.....You." Ash replied as soon as she saw Ali tear up. 

"Really?" Ali was shocked. 

"Yep. I've been madly in love with you for the past year. I didn't want to push you into loving me. I was afraid I would screw up everything we had." she said smiling 

"Ash.. can we just leave and go walk along the beach?" Ali said sniffling. She was happy but sad at the same time.

Ash immediately got up. She let Ali hide her face in her back as she lead the way. She was holding Ali's hand from behind. She thought Ali could use all the comfort she could get. 

She picked Ali up putting her over her shoulder as soon as she was away from people. 

"ASH.. Put me Down!" Ali screamed but not to loud Ashlyn wasn't listening. She wanted to go to the beach and get somewhere private. A special place she had found. I was a area blocked by hills. She let Ali down and stared ate her eye's. 

"Can I say something? You have the most beautiful eye's I've ever seen!" Ali's heart was racing. She wen't for it. She wen't for a slow and passionate kiss. Both Ali and Ash's heart skipped a beat. They finally knew how they felt. it felt great. 

They held the kiss until neither of them could breath. Ali wanted to keep going but Ashlyn wouldn't let her 

"Ali.. I have to take things slow with you, because you are the one I'm supposed to be with but I don't want to ruin things. I don't wan't to pressure you, because I love you to the moon and back, nothing will change that." Ash took deep thought into to that. 

Ali was still focused on Ashlyn. She knew she was the one to but she couldn't wait. She wanted one more kiss. 

"Ash.... I love you... so just fucking kiss me or else I'm going to kiss you!"

"So... Does this mean you will go out with me." Ash asked in between kiss's

"If you want me to."

"Good." She grabbed Ali by the waist and pulled her into one more deep kiss before the night was over.

They finally did it. They did what they both dreamed of, being together

Ashlyn drove Ali home and walked her to the door. Ali unlocked it and pulled Ashlyn in. Ashlyn wasn't expecting it. She didn't want to go to fast. Ali knew that. She was careful.

She took off her clothes and slipped into pj's. She handed Ashlyn a pair and laid on the bed. She felt the bed sink next to her. Ali cuddled her self up to Ashlyn's shoulder.

"Good night beautiful. I love you to the moon and back." Ali had repeated what Ashlyn had said to her. She kissed her one more time and them fell asleep in Ashlyns arm's. 

This was the best day of both of the women's lives and it would continue for ever!


	2. The Best Person Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have fallen in love.. are they like normal couples or are the different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some bad words and it does get a little inappropriate it. If your under the age of 12 you shouldn't read this chapter! Here is chapter two next one if a few days Hope you are enjoying.

7:30 am Ali's alarm goes off. She roll's over and finds her bed empty. Ali immediately panics. Did I do something wrong?

Ali Sat up quickly and ran out to the kitchen. She saw Ashlyn looking in the fridge. She sneaked up behind her and gave her a hug from behind. Ash didn't even jump.

"Good Morning beautiful. How did you sleep? Ash said while turning around to face Ali.

"Good morning to you too! Can I kiss you because right know I wan't to kiss you?" right after that she didn't wait she kissed her with a slow and passionate kiss and then released.

"What time is it?" Ali said out of breath

Ash was still caught up in the kiss but managed to say 7:40 am

"Why."

"Because I have to pick up Kyle from the airport at 5 pm. So that means we have the whole day to be able to spend together." Ali smiled at Ashlyn hoping to get a smile. Mission accomplished Ashlyn smiled and picked up Ali by the waist and set her on the counter.

"Ash.." Ali moaned without Ashlyn even doing anything.

"Don't worry I'm only going to kiss your neck beautiful." She thought to her self for a minute. Should I only go to her neck? 

She began to kiss Ali in the neck and moved her was down her body. She stopped her self right above her breast. She looked up at Ali and Ali gave her a confirming look. She kept going up and down her body but, never further than the top of her pj's.

"Ali.... We shouldn't... Your special and I don't wan't to pressure you." Ashlyn said with a sad face on her.

"Ashlyn! We have until about 4:30 until I have to leave to go pick up Kyle. The least we could do is have some fun. If you were taking it to fast I would have stopped you. Now.... Keep going!" Ali was a little angry but could see why Ashlyn stopped. Ashlyn didn't wan't to rush her but, Ali couldn't wait any longer.

Ashlyn moved her hands down the back of of Ali's back. She could feel Ali start to relax, so she relaxed to. Ashlyn wen't almost all the way down but stopped again right above her vagina. She was hesitant even though Ali still had pj's on. She wen't back up and started to kiss Ali in the neck. Ali let out a loud moan. It made Ashlyn wan't it even more.

"Ali... take off your shirt." Ash was in the moment. Ali took off her shirt and waited.

"Ashlyn.... now its your turn." Ali looked at her with a grin. She helped Ashlyn take off her shirt. Ali wanted in some of the action so she started to kiss Ashlyn.

Ashlyn pulled back and went back to Ali's neck and moved her way down. She slipped her hand under the rim of the pajamas. She slowly pulled then down off of Ali. Ashlyn took a step back to admire the one she loved. She wen't for it. She kept kissing her neck but let her hand wonder. She only played with Ali. She took her hand and lightly brushed over her vagina. She could tell Ali was already wet. She was amazed that she was already wet and she hasn't even done anything.

"Ash... quit playing with me!" Ali yelled in a moan. She just wanted Ashlyn to be inside of her. 

Ashlyn listened. She slowly took Ali's black lacy underwear off her. She rubbed her hand up and down until she finally entered Ali. She wen't slow. She didn't wan't to hurt Ali. She sped up as she wen't. She could feel Ali coming undone. She was proud of herself. She had finally gotten the one she loved.

Ali let out another moan. She was really undone. She was happy it was with Ashlyn though.

.................................

The two caught their breath and wen't to the couch. Ali decided they were going to watch a movie about soccer. The two eventually fell back to sleep at 9 am. Ashlyn was the first to wake up it was now 10 am. She picked up Ali off of the couch and carried her to her bedroom. She set her down and wen't back to the kitchen. She left a note for Ali.

Ali woke up 1 hour later and couldn't find Ashlyn. She wen't to the kitchen a found a note that read "I love you... going to my place to change and grab some work out clothes along with some clothes to change into tonight when we go pick up you brother. I...LOVE....YOU...ALI. See you around 12, Ashlyn."

Ali loved the note. She put it on her fridge and waited until it was 12. She heard a knock.

"Its Open." Ali yelled, She left it unlocked for Ashlyn. She was planning on giving her a key sometime this week. 

"Hey." Ali said as soon as she saw Ashlyn. Ali could immediately tell something was wrong. She got worried. She jumped up and stood there.

"..Hey..." Ashlyn said trying to sound happy. She could tell Ali knew something was up

"I feel like I wen't to fast with us last night. Normally it wouldn't bother me but, this is you Ali not some weird chick." She didn't wan't to rush anything. She looked down at the floor to hide that she was about to cry.

Ali immediately ran to Ashlyn and pulled her into a hug. 

"Ash... can I say something?"

"Yeah.. what." Ashlyn said in a whisper

"Can you look at me?"

Ashlyn lifted her head just enough so that Ali could see her.

"You didn't do anything thing wrong. I was the one to blame. I should have known that you weren't ready. I'm so sorry Ashlyn. I'm so sorry." Ali nuzzled her head into Ashlyn's shoulder. Ashlyn could feel Ali's head moving as if she was crying.

"Ali... it's not your fault. Don't cry please. I love you. I was just afraid it would only be a one time thing with us. I was afraid I hurt you!" Ashlyn said proudly. She kissed Ali and pulled back to look at her beautiful eye's.

"Ali? Did you know you have the most beautiful eye's I've ever seen? Your my rock. Your the person that keeps me going. Why would I blame you?" Ashlyn said kissing her again.

"Ash..... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to rush...." She was cut off by a mad Ashlyn.

"Shut up Ali! you are not why I'm sad. I'm sad because I feel like I let you down."

"You didn't let me down. You made me even happier than I was!" Ali kissed her one more time before hugging her.

Ashlyn picked Ali up and walked of to the couch and sat down setting Ali on her lap. They stayed there until it was 2. Ali had fallen asleep. Ashlyn just sat there admiring the beautiful woman on her lap. She checked the time. She woke up Ali.

"Hey beautiful.' Ash said as she kissed the top of her head

"Hey.... what time is it." Ali said groggily 

Ashlyn laughed. "2. why?"

"because I need to get ready at 3:15" said still half asleep.

"Oh...okay! Want some hot chocolate?" Ash said while trying to hold in her laughing

"Yes please. But can you carry me out there? Your really warm." Ali meant every word she said. She smiled at her self and dug her face into Ashlyn's neck.

"I think I can manage that."

Ashlyn carried Ali all the way to the kitchen and sat her in a chair. Ali didn't let go. 

"Babe...you need to let go of me if you hot chocolate!" Ashlyn said while trying to get Ali to let go of her.

"First...." Ali kissed Ashlyn for a while until neither of them could breath. "Second... you need to say please!" She smiled at Ashlyn. She could see Ashlyn smile grow from a normal smile to a smile that wen't ear to ear.

"I love you, and please let go of me so I can make us some hot chocolate!" Ashlyn said and pulled away from Ali.

Ali laid her head down on the counter and listened to Ashlyn talk to her self. She kept repeating everything that Ashlyn had said in the conversation just a minute ago. 

"Did you call me babe?" Ali asked with a half smile half grin

"Yep, I think I did." Ashlyn was laughing at her self.

"Here you go, beautiful." Ashlyn said. Ali got up off the chair let Ashlyn sit down and then sat in her lap.

"I love you Ashlyn. I always will" Ali took a drink and laid her head down on Ashlyn's shoulder.

"I love you to princess. I love you to." She felt a smile arise on Ali's face.

Ali took one more sip and then fell back asleep on Ashlyn.

...............................

"Hey... Ali its 3:15, you should get up. I'm gonna go get changed to."

Ali woke up grabbed Ashlyn and her bag and pulled her toward her bedroom. 

"Here." She gave her her bag and wen't to her closet. She came out with jeans and a cute tank top. Ashlyn on the other hand was already dressed by the time Ali walked out.

"How do you get dressed so fast?" Ash was wearing navy blue shorts and a white tank top.

"I don't know." Ash said 

Ali put on her clothes and then grabbed Ashlyns hand and walked to the door. She kissed her one more time and then opened the door. It meant so much to her that Ashlyn was coming with her to pick up her brother.

Ash ran to the driver side and opened the door for Ali. She quickly closed it and ran to the passenger side and got in.

The car ride was not quite at all. Both women kept talking about random things until they got to the air port.

"Ready?" Ash asked holding Ali's hand

"Yep."

Both women got out and walked towards the air port. This was the first time Ali had seen her brother in 1 year. She was excited. She grabbed Ashlyn's hand and whisperer "Thank you, my love!" She kissed Ashlyn's cheek and walked hand in hand to the door of the air port. Ashlyn squeezed Ali's hand and whispered "Anytime babe!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me ideas in the coments if you would like to see some certian idea's in the chapters ahead


	3. Telling Sombody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who do they tell? Will she ever see this person again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy-Has Strong language and does get dirty again- love the kudos comment if you have an idea

Ali had decide to call her mom on while they were walking in. She told her mom while Ashlyn was looking if Kyle's plane was delayed. Her mom told her she was happy for her but her dad was pissed. He already had enough trouble with Kyle but now his beauty queen too, he said he never wanted to see her again. Ali hung up right as she heard her mom how her dad told her. She put on a happy face and wen't on with her life, for now.

It was 5 pm and Ash and Ali were waiting where Kyle told them he would be. Ali was pacing back and forth going through scenarios of how to tell her brother, although it doesn't matter because he is already gay. She still wonders how he and her family will react, especially him.

"Ali.. you need to sit down. Your worrying me!" Ash said in a worried/calm voice.

"I can't. I'm nervous....I don't know how to tell him!" she said frantically "Help Me." she said almost in tears

"Babe... There is no reason to cry, I know he will except me and you just the way we are just like you did when he told you. If you wan't to tell him why don't you just take him out to dinner or to the beach and we can do it there?" Ashlyn said that with pure confidence

Ali walked over to Ashlyn and sat in her lap

"This is why I love you. You are fucking amazing. I'm just so damn scared what he will think."

"Princess, who cares what he thinks. If he knows any better he will except you just the way you are."

"Yeah but...." She was cut off by a tap on the shoulder

"Kyle!" Ali screamed. She jumped off Ashlyn and hugged her brother. 

"So do you wan't to tell me what your so worried about?" he said it with a grin on his face. He knew why Ali was sitting in Ashlyn's lap

"Um.....Ah.....Um...."

"Ali I already know. I'm not stupid."

"How did you know. I haven't told anyone yet?"

"Ali I'm..GAY... you know that, and I take it your worried how I will react. So down to the point. I knew that you would always end up with Ashlyn because every time she walked into a room you were in you would get distracted for a minute! Ali I don't care it's your life not mine. I will always love you know matter what, and I know Ashlyn will always love you know matter what too." Kyle said this with meaning. It meant so much to Ali that he thought that.

"Well, I guess we don't have to take him out to dinner right?" Ashlyn started to laugh, but before she knew it Ali was already back in her lap.

.....................................

Ashlyn helped Kyle bring his luggage into Ali's apartment and bring it into the guest room. The two were hitting it off like know other. They had so much in common.

"Kyle..... Don't steal my girlfriend, or else!" Ali yelled from the car.

"Why would I. I already know she has your heart and only your's" he said truthfully

Ali closed the car door and locked it. She ran up behind him and jump on his back, and whispered into his ear.

"Shut your mouth you shithead!" she started to laugh at her self.

She opened the front door and helped Ashlyn carry some of the bags. They wen't and set them in the guest bedroom and wen't back out to the living room.

Ashlyn sat down and had her arm's open for Ali to sit. She gladly took the welcoming. She nuzzled her face into Ashlyn's neck. She didn't feel like talking and Ashlyn knew that. So Ashlyn just let her get comfortable.

"Hey..Kyle.. you can put on a movie or something... there is food in the fridge.. I think were going to go take a nap. Let me know if you need anything." Ashlyn said as she picked up Ali and headed toward the bedroom

"Don't get to comfortable, Harris." Kyle laughed

"Watch it Krieger or else I'll break every finger you have." Ashlyn Laughed

.........................

Ashlyn was finally alone with Ali but her brother wasn't to far.

Ashlyn closed the door and walked over to the bed and laid Ali down. She wen't to pull away so she could take her shoes off but Ali pulled her into a deep romantic kiss. She held that kiss until neither of the could breath but as soon as Ali got air back into her lungs she pulled Ashlyn back into another kiss. This time she pulled Ashlyn on top of her.

"Ali, we really shouldn't do this right know. Maybe when he is asleep." Ashlyn said sternly 

"No..I'm not waiting." Ali half yelled. Ashlyn wasn't going to have it.

"Ali I tried to be nice....Please let go of me know." Ash was almost angry with Ali.

"Fine, but don't come back in here until he is asleep." Ali said almost crying. She rolled over so she wasn't facing Ashlyn. Ashlyn got up and walked out the door.

Ali heard the door squeak and then shut, as soon as she knew Ashlyn was out of the room her tears began to poor out, little did Ali know Ashlyn was standing right outside the door. Ashlyn felt horrible. How could she do this to Ali when she knew she need her. She decided she wasn't going to have it.

Ashlyn opened the door closed it and ran to Ali. She jumped on the bed and cuddled with her until she felt Ali relax. She could feel Ali loosen up. She knew she was hurting but she didn't know why.

"I'm sorry Ali, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Please forgive me. I didn't mean it." Ash was almost in tears her self. She couldn't stand that the person she loves most was hurting.

Ali rolled over and faced Ashlyn. She dug her head into her neck and continued crying.

"Ali.... Whats wrong?"

"When you were seeing if Kyle's plane got delayed I called my parents. My mom was fine with it...but...... My day is pissed off at me and never wan'ts to see me again!" She continued to cry but this time it was an even harder cry.

"Oh....Ali..... Who cares what he thinks. He's just pissed because I will never be able to give you children. That's the only reason. I'm sure he still loves you, your his princess. I'm so sorry Ali." Ashlyn just sat there, she was pissed off at Ali's dad. The next time she saw him she was gonna blow up on him. He was gonna feel her wrath.

"I love you, your mom and brother love you. That's all you need right? Who cares about a loser like your dad?"

"Ashlyn, I love you to but.... Its just...... I can't believe he said that. What am I going to do?"

"Your going to move on. Were gonna live a happy life for the rest of our life with or without your dad. Okay" Ashlyn kissed Ali's forehead

"Okay." She met her lips with Ashlyn's and kissed until they fell asleep.

......................................

Kyle spent 3 day's there before he had to leave and go back to LA. Ali had told him what dad said and he was furious.

They were at the airport when Ali said

"Kyle promise you won't do anything stupid?"

"I promise, Love you." Kyle disappeared down the long hallway leading to his airplane.

......................................

It has been 2 months since Kyle left for LA. It is know october

"Ali?"

"Yeah, babe? Whats up?" 

Ashlyn was sitting on the couch and Ali was making dinner. Ashlyn got up and walked behind her beautiful girlfriend and kissed her on her neck.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Why would you even ask? You know the answer!" Ali turned around and kissed Ashlyn. Ali need to turn around or else the food was going to burn but she didn't wan't to stop kissing Ashlyn.

"Babe......I need....... to make........sure the......food doesn't......burn....." Ali said in between kisses.

"Okay." Ashlyn said happy

..................................

"Ali, we need to leave." Ali was already going to make them late.

"Okay, I'm coming." she said running to meet her girlfriend at the door. She kissed Ashlyn and wen't out the door.

Ashlyn ran and opened the passenger door for Ali and helped her in. She ran to the drivers side and started the car.

"So where are we going?" Ali asked with a small grin on her face

"Somewhere special. You will find out soon." 

"But..." She was cut off

"Nope. I'm Not telling you."

It only took them 10 minutes to get there they were seated and waited on.

"Wow. You did this?"

"Yep." Ashlyn said proudly

"Have I told you this? I love you!"

"Nope. You have never." Ashlyn laughed at her self

The waiter just brought them their food and set down the bill.

"Okay, I will prove it to you if you be a big girl and eat as fast as you can."

Ashlyn ate as fast as she could, paid the bill and crabbed Ali and left.

.............................

"Shit.......ASHLYN........Shit.....quit playing with me.."

They were on the bed and Ashlyn was teasing Ali. She was rubbing her fingers up and down her vagina never entering though.

"Can you say please princess?"

"Ashlyn..... FUCKING PLEASE!"

Ashlyn kissed Ali and moved her way down. She slowly rubbed her tongue up and down her vagina still not entering. She finally entered with two fingers and then inserting a third.

"I love how you get so wet for me." Ashlyn said still licking Ali's clit.

Ashlyn started out slow but got fast and faster. Pushing her finders in deep every single time to make sure she covered up as much of her finger as she could.

"ASHLYN...... FUCK.....FUCK.....I'M ALMOST.....THERE....."

Ashlyn replaced her fingers with her tongue. She wanted to take her when she came undone. 

"OH MY GOD ASHLYN." Ali moaned.

She had just come undone and Ashlyn was making sure to get every last bit of it. She cleaned Ali up and crawled back up gave Ali one more kiss and then rolled onto her back. Ali cuddled up next to her and rested her head on her shoulder. She fell asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one probably in 1-3 day again--basketball takes up most of my time right now


	4. Three Month's foward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the relation ship going to go further? What is Ashlyn Thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments if you wan't any of your ideas in them- Some bad words- A little inappropriate-- this is a shorter chapter because I'm tired hopefully I will have another posted by tomorrow :P

Three Months had past. it was now the 28 of January.

"Hey Babe." Ali said through the phone

"Hey princess. Whats up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to LA when I do the ESPN body issue? I could really use you there."

"Sure why not. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow if you don't mind?" 

"Nope that's fine. I'm gonna go pack, Love You!"

"Love you to!"

..............................

It was the day of the shoot and Ali was pacing back and forth through the dressing room. Ashlyn was sitting in a chair watching her princess pace. She thought it was funny but then decided she need to help her.

"Let me help you."

Ashlyn stopped Ali and Pulled her shirt off. She turned to make sure the door was locked and then wen't back to Ali. She pulled her into a kiss and smoothly unclipped her bra. She slipped it off and threw it on the chair. She let her hands wander to her pants and unbuttoned them. She pulled off he pant's and underwear at the same time. She slipped Ali's feet out of her pant's and underwear and moved her way back up. She started to kiss the area around Ali's vagina and then wen't in for the prize. She stuck her tongue deep inside of Ali until she heard a moan. She pulled out slowly and started to kiss her way back up.

"Why did you stop?" Ali asked angrily

"Because... if I do it now we won't get this done and we won't have any fun tonight princess." Ash had a grin on her face

She handed Ali the robe and let her put it on. She stopped her from tieing it and tied it her self while she was in the middle of a deep kiss with Ali.

There was a knock on the door and the lady said "Ms. Krieger their ready for you."

"It time princess. Lets go"

Ashlyn opened the door for Ali she closed it and then walked with Ali with her hand on Ali's back.

Ali stood there nervously in front of the camera with her robe still on. "Ms. Krieger if you could drop the robe that would be great. We wan't to start." Ashlyn could see the hesitation in Ali's eyes. She wen't up to the photographer and said "What are the first three poses you wan't her to do? She looked at them and then walked onto the set.

"Ash... what are you doing?'

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna help you."

Ashlyn wen't over to Ali grabbed at the tied knot on Ali's robe. She looked at her and gave her comfort. She slowly grabbed the robe off of Ali and showed her the first pose. She handed Ali the soccer ball and whispered something only Ali could hear.

"If you get this done fast enough I might be able to reward you."

Ali's heart immediately started to race. She was still nervous. The photographer told her to look at Ashlyn. So Ali did, but she regretted it because Ashlyn had a grin on her face the whole time and was constantly looking up and down her beautiful body. 

Ashlyn helped Ali with the next poses and then it was over. Ash grabbed Ali's robe put it on her and whispered,

"Catch me if you can." She ran toward the dressing room with Ali right behind her. She quickly helped Ali get dressed and then headed for the car. The car ride to her and Ali's hotel room was touchy. Ashlyn constantly had a hand on Ali. She even had her hand sitting right over Ali's zipper of her pant's. She knew Ali would freeze at the touch. She wanted it so much right then and there, but she had to wait.

The two barely made it inside the door before the were all over each other. Ashlyn picked up Ali and walked to the bedroom. Ashlyn sat her down on the bed and got right to it. She slipped her hands into Ali's pants. She quickly unzipped them and pulled them off. She took of her shirt and shorts and then grabbed at Ali's shirt and bra. She slowly took off Ali's underwear and started to kiss her abs. She slowly licked Ali's vagina and the stuck 3 fingers inside of her, this time she wen't fast.

"ASHLYN......ASHLYN....I'M ALMOST......THERE" Ali moaned

Ali was finally undone after the whole stressful day. Ashlyn cleaned Ali up and then laid down next to her. Ali cuddled up next to her and fell asleep.

All Ashlyn could think about was her plan to surprise Ali. She couldn't wait.... she wanted to do it know but she had to wait for the very special order to come in through the mail. As soon as it came in Ashlyn knew what she was going to do........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed- thanks for the kudos and hopefully some comments


	5. The What??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Ashlyn Thinking? - What happens to Ali. Will she come back to her normal Self?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bad words and sexual scenes-Don't hate me for this chapter just keep reading until the end even if you have to stop every once and a while keep reading I promise it will get better- Hope you enjoy!!

"Ashlyn" Ali yelled from the kitchen.

"What......Can't you see I'm busy?" Ashlyn was sitting in the extra bedroom painting and going through how she was going to ask Ali.

".....Fine......I'm leaving, I'll see you tonight...but I'm sleeping on the couch..." Ali was irritated. She had had enough of Ashlyn being distant these past few day's.

Ashlyn heard Ali pick up her keys and slam the door behind her. She listened to hear if the car was started. She heard the car pull out of the parking lot and speed out.

"Shit....What did I just do? At least I got the package." Ashlyn mumbled to herself. She was sitting there staring at a small navy blue box.

Ashlyn had called Kyle and flew him in. She got him a hotel room for the night. She had planned on asking Ali to marry her tomorrow.

Ashlyn picked up her phone and called Ali. Ali picked up.

"What....?" Ali asked softly. Ashlyn could tell she had been crying. It hurt her deeply that she was hurting Ali while trying to make her happy.

"I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me tomorrow? Nothing to fancy. I already have it all planned out if you wan't to come?" Ashlyn was ready incase she said no. She wasn't going to get her hopes up.

"...Yes.... I will go on a date with you." Ali said it with a voice Ashlyn had never heard before. She felt really bad.

"Can you come back home? I wan't to show you why I have been so distant......and there is no reason to sleep on the couch...." Ashlyn wasn't going to propose but she was going to give Ali her attention.

"I'll be there in a minute." It actually ended up being more like 30 minutes. Ash did ask where she had been though, she just enjoyed that Ali wasn't sleeping on the couch!

................................

The ride to the restaurant was quite. Ash could tell Ali wanted to say something but was to afraid.

"Whats the matter Al..."

"Nothing......I'm..... Sorry for getting mad at you. I just....... I just got jealous that your painting was getting more attention than me! I know its stupid but..."

"Its not stupid."

The two walked into the restaurant hand in hand. They were seated and waited on. Ash waited to say anything until the waiter left.

"So....." She said it in the most happiest tone she could.

"So....What?" Ali was confused she didn't under stand why Ashlyn said that in such a happy tone.

"After dinner I was wondering if you wanted to go on a treasure hunt?"

"......"

"Trust me it will be fun!"

"What ever you say"

Ashlyn ate as fast as she could and waited for Ali to finish. Ashlyn helped Ali into the car and drove somewhere that Ali had never seen before. I was dark out. Ali had to have a hand on Ashlyn to walk. Ashlyn knew where she was going. She had a blanket set down for the two to sit on while Ash waited for her plan to happen.

"Ali..... I'm really sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled."

"Ash.... I shouldn't have gotten mad either. I love you!"

"I love you even more."

"No you don't! I love you the most!" Ashlyn said staring at Ali as if it was a challenge.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah look." She pointed to the sky where fireworks were going off.

Ashlyn helped Ali up and stood behind her with her hand on her back. She waited until Ali was distraced and pulled out a ring from her pocket. She waited one more second until the a firework popped into the sky reading....

"Will you marry me Alexandra Blaire Krieger?" Ashlyn was on one knew. As soon as the word showed up she read them to Ali. Ali stood there but slowly turned around. He hand's were over her mouth. She was shocked.

"......."

"...Ali?...."

"Yes....Yes I will marry you!" Ashlyn slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into an embrace.

Ali felt someone tap her shoulder and say 

"OMG. ALEXANDRA BLAIRE... HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!" I was Kyle. He was smiling 

"You......You were in on this?"

"How could I not? Your my sister?"

Ali turned back into Ashlyn and kissed her until she could no longer breath. She twisted the ring on her finger and pulled out her phone turned on the flashlight, then pulled the ring off to study it. She could tell Ashlyn had designed it because warrior was engraved on the side. She immediately started to cry. 

"Don' cry." Ashlyn said crying herself

"I love you Ashlyn."

"I love you too. Just to let you know, incase you ever what to see how it happened, I had Kyle video tape it."

"You what." She turned to Kyle and hugged him tightly.

The three walked back to the car and drove home. When they walked in Ali was surprised. The whole soccer team and her parents were there. Ashlyn had done an amazing job and to top it off her loved one's were there. 

Ali wen't off and talked to everybody. When everyone finally left she ran to Ashlyn jumping into her arms.

"Is that why you have been so secretive?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Ashlyn had a grin on her face.

"I love you, Ash, I really love you!"

"I know you do baby. We should go to be though, we have to start planning a wedding tomorrow!"

Ashlyn carried Ali to the bed and she immediately fell asleep. Ashlyn got changed and then helped Ali get changed too.

...........................

"BABE....What color?" Ali was deciding between Navy, Baby Blue, and a Light purple.

"I like the purple." Ash didn't even look up from the tv. She was too focused.

"Are you even paying attention?" Ali was a little frustrated.

"Yes...I like the purple.." This time she looked and pointed to the purple.

"Okay.... Want to watch a movie." Ali bounced her eyebrows up and down

"Of course... As long as I get to pick the movie!"

"But..... Fine....."

They ended up watching south paw. Ash was happy she finally didn't have to watch a chick flick. Ashlyn and Ali fell asleep together on the couch until Ashlyn heard a knock at the door. She quietly got up and went to the door. When she wen't to the door everything wen't black. She could hear Ali screaming and yelling but Ashlyn couldn't see her. She finally got her vision back and ran to Ali.

There was a guy on top of Ali with his penis out and ready to pull Ali's pants down. Ashlyn grabbed the baseball bat from the kitchen but wasn't fast engough. He had entered Ali. Ali felt hopeless. All she could think about was what was going to happen next. Ali closed her eye's to hide the tear's from her eye's. Suddenly she felt the pain go away. She felt Ashlyn picking her up and pulling her pants back up. She heard Ashlyn crying. Ashlyn picked her up and ran her to the bedroom. She told Ali to lock the door until she came back.

Ali could only hear someone crying every time they were hit. Ashlyn called the police and under 2 minutes they were there. The took the man and put him in the car. They told Ashlyn to go get Ali and drive her to the hospital. She ran upstairs and picked Ali up. She held her for a minute and then ran down stairs carrying her.

Ali was confused. She didn't know what was happening. She began to cry. It all hit her once Ashlyn pulled up to the hospital. Ashlyn carried her all the way inside and to the room where she would get a rape kit done. Ashlyn stayed right next to her, trying not to cry. She wanted to be strong for Ali. All Ali could worry about was the huge gash on Ashlyn's head.

.........................

The man was put into jail for the rest of his life but Ali wasn't back to normal. Ashlyn decide it was best if she took a month off of soccer to be there for Ali.

All the time Ali was either sleeping or curled up next to Ashlyn. She couldn't cry anymore because there was nothing to cry about.

"Hey.....Ali? You need to eat. You haven't eaten since monday. It was now wednesday. 

"......Okay....."

"I'm gonna go make you a sandwich."

Ali sat there in silence.

"ASHLYN... Ali screamed in fright."

Ash ran as fast as she could to Ali. Ali stood up and jumped into Ash.

"Bring me with you. I'm to scared."

"Okay...... I'm right." here she said repeatedly.

"Ashlyn felt hopeless. She could do nothing but be there for Ali. Ali often had nightmares of the night. She was constantly waking up and making sure Ashlyn was right there next to her. Although Ashlyn was always right there she still had the fear.

I took Ali the whole month to get back to normal. She continued to plan the wedding but everywhere she wen't Ashlyn had to be there with her.

...........................

Ali decide she was going to go back onto the field. Her first day of [practice was scary for her. She didn't wan't the team to think less of her.

Even on the soccer field Ali would get nervous and run up to Ashlyn forgetting what she was doing. Ashlyn ran to her and had her come with her to the other side of the field of where the team was. She sat in a corner and had Ali sit in her lap. Ali began to cry.

"Why do they keep looking at me like that?"

"Ali....They are just scared for you. They wan't to be there for you."

"Can we go home?"

Ashlyn carried Ali to the locker room. Took her closed off and then Ali's and got into the shower with Ali. Once they were all done she got Ali dressed and they left. She sen't a text saying they were leaving for the night. Ashlyn picked up chinese on the way home and they stayed in for the next day. This happened for the next week of practice until Ali started to feel more comfortable. 

Eventually everything was 100% back to normal. She was playing and back to her normal self. She had melt down's every once in a while other than that she was fine.

Ashlyn and Ali finally picked a date for the wedding. It was going to be May 9th 2015. They had everything ready. Now they just had to wait for two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kudos but i really would like to hear what you guys think? I know I left you on a clif hanger but I promise there is more. Dont hate me, I just wanted to share how it is like for some girls when guys are like that. I'm not saying all guys are like that in fact 95% are not like that but that 5% do some damage. Thanks sorry about that let me know what you thought!


	6. The Wedding Day!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get married and what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda just jumped to the wedding date so hope you like it and Sorry guys- I had a whole chapter ready when it was supposed to be posted but i lost it all so i had to rewrite it and I have been very busy so now i am posting

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ali walks into her and Ashlyns bedroom to find it empty. There is a note left for her with an Ipod and headphones. Ali picks up the note to read.

// I love you to the moon and back. Listen to this if you can not sleep tonight. I have the same one so I can listen to it while I dream about our future. Love Ashlyn.....PS- I love you more than you could ever imagine and there is chocolate ice cream in the freezer for you <3 You Soon to Be WIFE // 

Ali pulled out her phone to text Ashlyn.

"Babe I love you to the moon and back, can't wait to be married to you. Good night my SOON TO BE <3"

Ashlyn immediately sent back a picture of her laying on a hotel bed with pillows next to her, as if it were Ali, and headphones on.

Ali picked up the Ipod and put the headphones on. She got into her Pj's and fell asleep to the music that Ashlyn had put on there. The song she fell asleep to was her most favored song ever "Give me love" Ed Sheeran

.......................

//Ali had woken up at 10 a.m. to go to the church to get ready there wedding was to start at 12 and it was now 11:30 a.m.//

Ali was flipping out. Kyle was doing her hair and they had only 30 minutes until she would have to walk down that isle.

"KYLE....HURRY UP, I still have to put my dress on."

"ALI.......SHUT UP and let me do my job"

Ali thought about saying something but was cut off by Kyle. "Done... and oh my I did an amazing job because you look gorgeous"

Ali's hair was pulled back in to a huge bun that had curls going all around it and a purple flower ring around the bun.

Ali gasped at her beautiful hair.... she felt tears run down her face and quickly dabbed them so her make-up wouldn't get ruined. 

"Thank you Kyle, but now you have to leave so I can get my dress on." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and sent him out. Ali's mom came in with her dress. She pulled it out to admire it.

The dress was long but not to long to where someone would have to hold the end. It just touched the floor. It had lace from under the boobs down. There was a Purple strap around her waist tied into a bow. There were small purple flowers on the lace but not to many. Ali put the dress on and her mom zipped it up.

"Thank you mom!"

"No problem darling... Ash is going to fall to her knees the moment she see's you"

Before Ali could say anything there was a knock and Kyle appeared.

"It's time"

Ali grabbed her purple and white bouquet of flowers and headed to where she was told to go. 

......................

Everyone walked down the isle and now it was Ali's turn. The music started to play and her and her father started to walk. As she turned the corner she saw a smiling Ashlyn wearing a beautiful tux. It was all black but she had a white shirt with a purple vest on under neath. She had a purple flower pinned to the left pocked on her jacked. Her hair was pulled back and looked amazing.

She felt a smile go from ear to ear. She was marring the person she loved most, her Ashlyn.

The music stopped and her dad handed her off to Ashlyn. The minister said what he was supposed to say and then said to the crowd that they decided to make up there vows. Ashlyn wen't first.

"Ali. Right now I really wan't to kiss you, but this guy, pointing to the minister, said I would have to wait" That got a laugh from the crowd and a smile from Ali. "Moving on. The moment I saw you on the field at the summer camps, I knew you were going to be mine. I loved everything about you. Your nose when you laugh, your beautiful smile, your face when I say something sweet to you, I love the way you smell, even when you got done playing or working out. I love every aspect of you and I wan't to spend my whole life loving every part of you. Okay, this is not to make you go through it again but to tell you how I feel." She looked and Ali and gave her a promising look. "I remember the day seeing you on the couch after being raped. Trust me Ali. I wish I could have been faster. I really do." She was holding back tears and so was Ali "But no matter what happens, It will not change how I look at you or how I feel about you. You are the best thing I have ever had and you will always be the best thing I ever have. So don't lose faith because I will be there for you forever and always." She paused to wipe her and Ali's tears. Ali hated that day. It was one of her worst days ever. She though Ashlyn would never look at her again. But when Ashlyn said that the tears fell even harder. Ashlyn grabbed Ali and hugged her and kissed her head. She Whispered "I'm sorry and I just wanted you to know taht i will always love you." Ali whispered back "I love you. Thank you." Ashlyn pulled back and grabbed Ali's hand to continue. "Whenever you need me I will be there. All you have to do is call me and I'll be there by your side. Alexandra Blaire Krieger, I take you forever and always to be my beloved wife." Ashlyn slid on the ring.

Ali and Ashlyn decided to get matching rings. It would be normal golden rings but they would have 3 little diamonds representing there love for each other.

Ali turned around to Kyle who pulled out the ring, she turned back to Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn, you are beautiful in every way, shape and form. Sometimes you don't believe me, but no matter what you think I am always right. I would get used to it!" She paused and laughed with everybody "I remember the day I asked you out on a date. You were going to but you said that you chickened out. I could tell you were hurt. That was the worst day of my life. Seeing you sad because you didn't know if I liked you." Ali started to cry. Ashlyn reached up and wiped the tears that were falling. " So I decided to just ask you. The moment your face met mine after I asked you was the second most best day of my life. The first being today. I knew I was your's the first day we met and you were mine the first day we met. So today I am going to make my statement true. I will love you forever and always. I will be by your side no matter what and I will love you for who you are and nothing else. I will live my whole entire life knowing, I married the love of my life. The whole time I was being assaulted all I could think about was, will she ever look at me the same without being ashamed, and what you just said and me being able to move on with you being with me every step of the was has made that true and I love you for that."Ali slid on the ring "So Ashlyn Michelle Harris I will love you forever and always and I will never stop loving you." 

Everyone had tears in there eyes. They did not expect that to happen, so to break the sad little part the minister broke the silence and spoken again "I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Ashlyn picked Ali up by the waist and kissed her. She spun her around and set her down then kissing her again. Everyone cheered. Ashlyn grabbed Ali's foot took her shoe off then took the other shoe off, threw them to Kyle, grabbed Ali's hand and made a bolt before they could be bombarded by people. She led to a room and closed the door behind her. She picked Ali up and wen't in for a deep passionate kiss. She slowly took the dress off Ali picked up the dress she had set in there earlier and put it on her. She then kissed her again before she spoke.

"I LOVE YOU, MRS. Krieger-Harris"

"I LOVE YOU, MRS. Krieger-Harris" Ali said back to her.

"Time to go see everyone now, but in less then 5 hours we will be on a trip to Hawaii!!"

...........................

After all the dancing and talking Ali finnaly cut the cake and shoved a piece of chocolate cake in Ashlyns face- dropped the knife and made a bolt for it. They were in a huge back yard that had a pool in it. Ali ran to Ashlyns brother and told him to keep her still for 5 minutes.

Ali ran inside and put on her bathing suit grabbed a towel and took her hair out and put it into a messy bun. She wen't back outside, Luckily she was able to get back to the cake before Ashlyn could find her. Ashlyn ran toward's her but to be smashed in the face with some more cake. Ali made a bolt for it again and dived into the pool. Ashlyn was about to jump in but remember she had a tux on. 

"Oh Krieger-Harris your dead!" she yelled and everybody was laughing really hard now. She went inside and but on a bathing suit, came out grabbed cake threw it at Ali and dived in.

She wen't under Ali grabbed her and picked her up and threw her into the deep end. She swam as fast as she could and got out. She grabbed a towel and one for Ali. She met Ali at the side and handed her the towel. Ali grabbed the towel and pulled Ashlyn in. She quickly got out and started to think of a place to hide. she dove for a bush and told everybody not to tell Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn got out grabbed her phone to check what time it was. They had to get going if they were going to make there flight. 

"Ali if you wan't to make it to Hawaii we have to get ready and leave."

Ali immediately jumped out and ran to Ashlyn. She jumped towards her and Ashlyn caught her. She carried her inside and they got ready. They said their final goodbye's before they got into the car and headed for the Airport.

.........................

In the car ride there all Ali could do was think about her future. She was nervous but only because she wanted to be perfect for Ashlyn. Ashlyn noticed and grabbed her hand. She intertwined in and kissed every knuckle of Ali's.

She turned the music down and said to Ali

"I love you and you are the most beautiful person ever. No one could replace you. Okay?"

"Okay..... I love you"

"Love you too MRS. Krieger-Harris" Ashlyn said before they pulled into the airport.

......................................

The plane ride was long and boring, but Ashlyn made it fun. They arrived to there hotel and set everything down. Ashlyn put a do not disturb sign on the handle and locked the door. 

"Now time for business"


	7. Baby??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comment if you like or have ideas- does get a little heated!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! sorry it took me so long. I'm thinking about maybe starting a new one. Let me know what I should do. I think I might to one with more characters in it- Comment you ideas!!!

"FUCK....FUCK ASH..... GOD DAMMIT." Ali moaned 

"You like that?" she said as she was thrusting 3 fingers inside of Ali's wet folds.

"I'm..... I'm almost......." Ali couldn't say anything else, she finally came undone on Ashlyns hands. Ashlyn cleaned Ali up then moved her way to her mouth. It was now the second night of their honeymoon. They have just three more nights, then it's back to soccer.

.........................................................................

It was the last night of their honey moon until they had to leave. So they decided to rent a yacth.

"Ash....... where are we going?" Ali asked for the fifth time in 30 minutes.

"Ali, just wait a minute!"

As soon as Ashlyn pulled the car through the gates Ali knew what was happening.

"You are not!" She said in an excited voice!"

"Yes I am not get out of the car dummy!"

They both got out of the car. Ashlyn hurried over to Ali, grabbed her and and led her to the yacth. She helped her on and the went to the wheel. She started the engine and they were off. 

The spent about two hours out on the ocean before they pulled back into the dock.

They got to the car and drove back to the hotel.

..........................................

On the plane ride home Ali was antsy. Ashlyn didn't know why so she decided to ask her.

"Whats wrong?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About begin pregnant." 

Ashlyn just sat there with wide eyes. Sure her and Ali talked about kids, but she didn't think that she would want them until after the world cup. 

"Oh."

Ali knew this was going to happen. It scared her. She thought Ashlyn was avoiding her now.

"Ash....?"

"Okay, when do you want to try?"

"Are you okay..... Wait what? What did you just say" Ali was in disbelief

"I said when do you want to try." Ashlyn now had a small grin on her face

Ali immediately turned to Ashlyn and kissed her with all the passion she could. 

"I was thinking after the world cup."

"Okay..." Ashlyn was interrupted by the captain.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are 50 minutes from landing so please put on you seat belts thank you."

After he was done Ashlyn finished. 

"Sounds good to me!"

"Really?"

"Yes really! I would love to have kids and when ever you want to start a family, i'll be waiting."

Ali smiled and then laid her head on Ashlyns shoulder. She fell asleep with a smile on her face!

..............................................

"Ali....Ali wake up baby, the plane landed"

Ali slowly got up and walked off the plane to baggage claim with Ashlyn following.

The got their luggage and headed to their car.

"You know.... I was thinking......Maybe we could look for a house now? Ashlyn said with little confidence

"That sounds great. We could find one by water, How does that sound?"

"Sounds great to me."

............................................

They got home unpacked and immediately hit the bed. Ali was laying with her back pressed into Ashlyns front, when she was about to fall asleep she heard a faint "I love you, more than you think and I can't wait to have another one of you walking around in out house." She smiled and turned over. She kissed Ashlyn and said "Me too baby, Me too." 

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

When she woke up the bed was empty and cold. She looked at the clock and it read 10:30 pm. 

"Shit" she thought to her self. She got up and wen't to the kitchen.

She found Ashlyn looking in the fridge. She walked up behind her and hugged her around the waist. 

"I love you she whispered in Ashlyns ear."

Ashlyn picked her up and walked over to the couch. She sat down and laid Ali in her lap. 

They both fell asleep watching Shark Week!!


	8. Time for the Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World cup and pregnancy talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new one- let me know what you think!

It was the 5 week of world cup training and both Ali and Ashlyn were called to come. They hadn't stopped talking about the baby talk, but they had decided that they were going to wait after the world cup, which was in one month. Ashlyn had convinced Ali that if it was a boy they were going to name him Jake Kyle Krieger-Harris and if it was a girl it was going to be Ella Tobin Krieger-Harris. Ashlyn really liked using Kyle and Tobin as the middle names because they were the two closest people to both her and Ali. They also decided that Tobin and Alex would be the god parents of their first child

They were in Florida for the week. So days off they were either at the beach or at Ashlyn's family's house. 

....................................

"K-Harris cover your girl." Ashlyn yelled. She loved saying K-Harris on the field. It made her heart pound even harder for the love of her life. 

"Looks like someone is happy that she tied the knot." A voice over her shoulder said

Ash turned around to see Tobin.

"Shut it Tob's!... Oh hey, come out to dinner with me and Ali tonight? You can bring Alex if you would like."

"Okay! Formal or normal?" she said laughing. Tobin would always ask that question when she would go out. She found it funny. She thought she was cool that she could rhyme. 

"Normal, you dummy!" She said

"Someone mark Tobin!" she yelled

Rapinoe was crossing a ball in from the top left corner of the 18. Ashlyn could see that JJ was unmarked so she bolted from he line, and hit the ball with her fist, except she missed and hit her in the head, at least that's what she thought. \

"ASHLYN!" is all that Ashlyn remembers hearing before she woke up with Ali looking at her, her eyes almost spilling over with tears. Ashlyn immediately went into defense mechanism. She quickly sat up and grabbed Ali. Ali buried her head into her neck and began to cry. Ashlyn rubbed small circles on her back to try to help calm her down. When she calmed down Ashlyn spoke.

"Hey....Everything is okay. I'm okay. Okay?" She said whispering to Ali. She looked around to see the team huddled together and watching them carefully. 

"Why would you scare me like that? Do you wan't to leave me a widow 1 month into are marriage? She laughed a little but then became quite.

"No, No, NO! I would never do that on purpose.... I just....I wanted to prove myself and I don't know.... It won't happen again, I Promise!"

"Good, now kiss me to seal the deal." Ali laughed at her own joke

Ashlyn leaned in slowly, cupping Ali's cheeks and placed a soft but passionate kiss on her wife's lips. She held it for a couple of second before releasing. 

"I love you!" Ali said softly

"I love you too K-Harris!" Ashlyn had a smirk on her face

"Lets get back to work ladies! We've only got 3 weeks left after this week before the world cup, and im counting on you all to be at your best." Jill yelled as everyone was getting back into the scrimmage

.........................................

Ali was driving her and Ashlyn to a restaurant were they were meeting Tobin and Alex for dinner. They both knew what they were going to talk about. They were both excited. Ashlyn had her hand resting on Ali's thigh when she got a text from Tobin.

Were are at the restaurant! got a table for four. />

Ash shot out a quick text Be there in 2 />

As they parked and walked in they spotted the two in the corner booth.  
"Hey guys!" Ashlyn said "Hey Ash!" Tobin says in reply "So your probably wondering why we wanted to have dinner with you. Well we have some new's." "Is Ali pregnant?" Alex blurted out "No" they both laughed "Why would I be playing if I was pregnant?" "I don't know, I've just wanted to say that before." Alex laughed "We will tell you in a minute after we order." The waiter walks over a takes their order. They whole time she is eyeing Ashlyn and being flirty. Ali is getting irritated along with Ashlyn and before Ali can say anything Ashlyn speaks up. "You need to stop this. I'm married to my WIFE and DO NOT want anyone other than her. So back off before I get your manager." The girl looked at Ashlyn then huffed and walked away. Ali just laughed, the girl was so young she made her self look like hooker. Ashlyn placed her hand on Ali's leg and went back to talking. "So the reason we wanted to talk is because after the World cup.... We are going to have a kid, or at least try." "OMG!" Alex screamed "Congrats." Tobin said. "But wait there is more...... If its a girl we are naming her Ella Tobin Krieger-Harris. So would you two like to be the god parents for our first child?" Tobin just sat there with her jaw dropped to the ground. She never thought that anyone would use her name to name their child. She got up and hugged both Ashlyn and Ali. She looked at Alex and nodded. "I would love to be the god parent with Alex, along with her using my name. I love you guy's" Tobin went to sit back down as the food was being delivered. The girl backed off and the rest of the night was a blast. .........................................

It was 3 hours before the world cup final. It would be USA vs. Japan, who they had lost to in the last world cup. They were all socializing with the team. Ali was sitting over at her locker with headphones blaring into her ears. She was listing to music when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ashlyn and she smiled. Ashlyn knelt down in front of her and took one ear off and whispered.. 

"You better play hard for me. It's going to be both of our last games, until after the child is born. If I think you played good there might be a little prize." Her hand grazed up her thigh and then pulled back. She got up and kissed Ali's forehead and walked away.

Ali just sat there. It was going to be her last game until her kid would be born. She deicded she was going to play her heart out and get the prize she deserved. 

................................

"ALI.....ALI..." Ashlyn screamed as she saw the defender get hit in the head with another head. She full out sprinted to her wife.

"Ali?"

"I'm okay, Ash... I'm okay. Just need a minute."

"Thank god! You had me scared."

Ali rolled over to lay on her back. Ashlyn looked over to the bench and gave them a thumbs up. She told the ref to give them a sec and then she would be fine. Ali looked up at Ashlyn and saw how scared she look. So she did what she did best. She leaned up and gave Ashlyn a kiss. When she pulled back Ashlyn was out of it.

"Ash? It's okay." Ali and Ash were never people to show their love on the field but today was an exception. 

"I love you!" 

"Love you too!"

...............................

The game ended 5-2 USA. As they were headed back to the locker room Ashlyn felt someone jump on her back. SHe turned her head to look and of course it was Ali. They celebrated. Ali and Ashlyn were back at home relaxing. Ali was sitting next to Ashlyn with her head leaning on her shoulder. She felt a hand slid up her thigh and just smiled. She removed the hand and swung her leg over Ashlyns body.

"So you think you get to start things?" Ali said with a smirk

"I said there would be a surprise, didn't I?" 

"Then show me the surprise."

Ashlyn flipped Ali onto her back and laid her down. She slowly took her and Ali's shirt off and then unbuttoned Ali's pant's

She pulled them off and then ran her hand up her leg. Ali was almost panting. She slowly took the underwear off and threw them to the ground. She ran her finger over Ali's sensitive spot and then slowly entered her with two fingers. She pumped in and out slow. She brought Ali to her climax very quickly.

"Ash. Faster. Im almost over the edge"

That was all it took for Ashlyn to take Ali over the edge. The rest of the night contained 2 more organisms and a scheduling for a doctors appointment next week friday.


	9. Pregnant???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short- I had to get you guys something so here you go!

"Babe?"

"Yessss?" Ashlyn said with a sarcastic voice.

"This is too stressful. Trying to pick a donor that is athletic and looks kinda like you. Cant we just ask Chris?"

"I know its stressful and no!....That would be weird for me."

"Fine!"

...........................................

After picking a man with blonde hair, athletic, tall, and looks sorta like ash, they head to the doctor to start the process.

"So this is the first round. Wait about 2/3 weeks to test if you are pregnant. No alcohol or smoking it could hurt the baby or babies." the doc said looking at both ash and ali with a serious face. When he said babies he meant that there is a possibility with twins. Using the process they did, has a higher chance of twins. 

"You got that right doc!" Ali said.

He handed her her clothes and said "You are free to go when you are ready! Set up a meeting for a check up in 4 weeks with the desk clerk. See you soon girls!"

"Do you wan't me to leave and go set that up are wait for you?" Ash said hesitantly looking down at her feet. You could easily tell that something was up

"Baby....Whats wrong?"

"Nothing..... Just wanted to know"

"Ash.....Look at me?" Ashlyn looked up but didn't make eye contact with Ali.

Ali walked up right between her legs. She forgot that all she had on was a bra and now her underwear. She lifted Ashlyns chin and kissed her deeply. 

"I love you Ash."

"Love you too" she pulled Ali in for another kiss.

......................................

It was Wednesday, 2 weeks after the appointment, and ali had been taking pregnancy test for the whole week and they all came out negative. Ashlyn is at an interview talking about the World cup win, while ali is out making "((Some Errands))"

"So how do you think the team played in the final game against japan?" the woman asked

"Well,.... I feel like we all played are hearts out and played like we ran the whole world. I think that game brought everybody's greatness out. We played amazing and that really it." Ashlyn said everything just how she felt.

"So what do you plan on doing know that your whole life is changing?" she was glancing over Ashlyns shoulder looking at what Ali was holding.

"What do you mean?" the woman just pointed behind Ashlyn

Ashlyn got up slowly, turned around, and looked finding Ali holding a sign that said /Positive/. Ashlyn's jaw immediately dropped open. She had been there all the times that the test said no. She ran over to Ali and picked her up spinning her around. She kissed her deeply and spoke-

""How? I thought it said negative?"

"I went and got blood work and it came out to be positive! Baby were having a Baby!" 

"Oh My God!!!! I can't wait!"

"Me either baby, me either"

Ashlyn quickly finished her interview and left as fast as she could to go home. 

She was so excited. She was going to be a mom!!!

It was about 9:30 when they got home. Ashlyn and Ali were both exhausted so they got ready for bed. They were cuddled up on the bed when Ashlyn said something in a whisper. 

"I can't wait.....I love you goodnight!!"

"Love you too!! Good night mom!" Ali smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. How Far along?

Ali was at the doctors for her first doctor's appointment at 2 months. Her and Ashlyn found the best doctor ever. They were both extremely excited. They were sitting in the room waiting for the doctor to come in. Ashlyn zoned out about 10 minutes ago, because of Ali. Sure this was amazing, but all the pregnancy hormones had started and the morning sickness. It was just the best, she thought. She was brought out of her thinking by a knock at the door, then a tall woman with long light brown hair, walks in. "Hello, My name is Dr. Cooper, and your stuck with me for the rest of the pregnancy." She laughs "Hi, Im Ali and this is Ashlyn." Ali said motioning towards Ashlyn. "Nice to meet you." She shakes Ali's hand and Ashlyn's as well. "So because this is your first check up, I'm going to have to ask a couple of questions." "Okay" "First, any medical or physical problems." "No" "When was your last MP?" "8 weeks ago, ended on Friday, two days before the world cup." "Okay, the nurse will get the rest before you leave, but now do you want to check your stomach out?" "Yeah" Ali lays down and the doc pulls her shirt up. She puts the gel on and presses the camera while spreading it. After a minute the doctor finds a small little image of the baby, or should she two? Ali was watching and saw two heads. Her mind froze. "It looks like your having twins, Mrs. Krieger-Harris."

"......Wow, .... Ash?" 

Ali looked over at Ashlyn who was just amazed. She was going to be a parent of two. 

"This...Is...Going....To...Be....Awesome!" is all Ashlyn could get out

............................

They finished the appointment and were on there way home when Ali told Ashlyn to stop at a store.

"Why?"

"Because I want ice cream."

"Ha." is all Ashlyn managed to get out before she got a slap to her arm.

They got the ice cream and finally got home. Ashlyn got into the shower while Ali was looking at her stomach in the mirror. 

The noticed a very small difference and it made her stomach turn into butterflies, before she knew it she was puking into the toilet. Ashlyn immeadtly turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around herself and pulled Ali's hair back. 

"It's okay Al, I'm here."

Once Ali was finally finished and brushed her teeth, Ashlyn had already gotten clothes on. When Ashlyn walked back into the bathroom she picked Ali up bridal style and set her carefully on the bed. She slipped into the other side of the bed and pulled Ali into her. She didn't wrap her arms around her though in case she had to get up in the night.

" I love you, and our two babies, good-night Al."

"Love you too, night."

Ali ended up getting up twice in the night each time Ashlyn getting up to comfort her. 

........................

Ali woke up and reached out for Ashlyn, but there was no one there and it was cold. She looked at the clock and it read 9:30 am. She got up quickly after that though because the morning sickness hit her. After a couple of seconds Ashlyn rushed into the bathroom and pulled Ali's hair back. Once Ali was done and brushed her teeth, Ashlyn picked her up and carried her out to the kitchen. 

"Why do you keep caring me? I mean its not that I don't like it, I was just wondering." Ali said as Ashlyn set her down in a chair.

"Because I like having you close and I don't like seeing you like this." she answered placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Well thank you baby."

Ashlyn grabbed her a couple of waffles and set them down on the table. They ate in silence stealing glances at each other once in awhile. Ashlyn picked up all the dishes and started on them. Ali got up slowly and headed for the couch. She laid down completely and with in minutes was out. 

..............................

Ali woke up in her bed with Ashlyn laying right next to her, not asleep though.

"Hey baby"

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Okay, thank you"

Ali looked at the clock it read 8:30 pm

"Did I really sleep that long?"

"Yeah, but its okay, I wen't out and got grociers and some extra things in case we needed them."

"I love you" Ali said as she place small kisses on her lips. 

"Love you to."

"Go back to sleep Al, your tired, i'm going to bed too"

"Okay...... Night love you"

"Love you, Always"

Ashlyn and Ali woke up 3 more times in the night. Each time Ashlyn was there and helping. After waking up at 4 pm for the last time they finally got to go to sleep.


	11. No more writing

Sorry guy!!! im not going to finish this story, my life got to busy with everything and i got writers block. but i will be coming out with a new story that will be complete so you dont have to worry. If anyone wants to take this story over let me know and you can have it. Sorry guys see you soon!---- If there is anything you want me to write let me know, I would love your input on what to write. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter Coming Soon ( 1-3 days) !!!


End file.
